Matematika
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] "Kalau saat tes nanti kau bisa menembus angka 90, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu" -oneshoot-


"Dua hari lagi kita akan mengadakan tes matematika ya?"

Seluruh siswa kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka membuang napas kecewa. Baru saja mereka mendapat materi baru, masa sudah tes lagi?

"Curang itu, Koro-sensei! Kita kan baru dapat materi, masa sudah tes lagi?!" protes Maehara Hiroto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dikepal ala demonstran.

"Ya, benar! Kami saja belum mengerti dengan materi yang ini" sambung Okano Hinata dengan gerak tubuh yang sama dengan si surai kecokelatan.

"Setidaknya beri kami satu kali pertemuan lagi untuk mempelajari materi ini, sensei!" kali ini Nakamura Rio yang melayangkan protes.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tuntutan dari ketua dewan yang minta data tes kalian" tentakel itu bergerak mengusap kepala bulat Koro-sensei. "Kalau sensei tidak menuruti, maka gaji sensei yang akan jadi korban"

Sekali lagi kelas kancrit itu membuang napas kecewa, apalagi mendengar alasan tidak logis itu.

Mengapa makhluk super seperti gurita kuning itu hidup bergantung pada gaji?

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Matematika © shichigatsudesu

Isogai Yuuma – Akabane Karma – Maehara Hiroto

.

.

.

Pelajaran matematika sudah habis sejak lima menit lalu, tetapi Isogai Yuuma tak kunjung menyingkirkan buku itu dari manik madunya. Soal-soal yang didominasi oleh angka itu ia tatap lamat, bersamaan dengan otaknya yang ia putar-putar untuk memahami polinomial dengan pangkat di atas empat.

"Ayo kita makan, Isogai" ajak sahabatnya, Maehara Hiroto.

Isogai tidak menjawab. Bahkan ketika Maehara mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah si ikemen, ia tak kunjung memisahkan tangan yang menempel pada dagunya.

"Isogai, ayolah. Matematika sudah habis jamnya"

"Mae, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang konsentrasi"

Isogai kembali pada kegiatan awal, sedangkan Maehara mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia pun segera merajuk.

"Ayolah, Isogai, kita makan siang. Perutku sudah lapar" Maehara mrngguncangkan tubuh Isogai.

Merasa risih, Isogai menyingkirkan kedua tangan si cassanova. "Aku ingin belajar matematika, Mae. Tesnya dua hari lagi"

"Aaahhh, kan masih ada waktu satu hari lagi untuk belajar" bujuk Maehara, dengan tampang memelasnya yang konyol.

"Tapi kalau tidak paham bagaimana? Waktu satu hari tidak akan cukup"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam menyembul dari surai kecokelatan Maehara. Hal itu membuat Isogai bingung tapi penasaran.

"Aku tahu!" serunya. "Bagaimana kalau mencontek saja?"

Isogai membelalak kaget. Dengan segera ia memukul kepala Maehara dan membiarkan lampu tak kasat mata itu pecah.

"Isogai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Maehara tidak terima. "Sakit, tahu!"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Mae" jelasnya tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya yang tengah kesakitan. "Itu namanya curang"

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita kan belum mengerti materi ini"

"Tetap saja, curang itu tidak boleh!" peringat Isogai sekali lagi. "Bagaimana kalau ketahuan Koro-sensei?"

"Tidak akan..." Maehara mengibaskan tangannya. "Kita selipkan contekannya di kotak pensil"

"Lalu bagaimana kau menconteknya?"

"Tinggal keluarkan saja kertasnya, seolah kau sedang mengambil pensil"

"Kalau pura-pura mengambil pensil terus-terusan itu mencurigakan. Koro-sensei pasti menyadarinya"

"Kalau begitu, tulis contekannya di balik jas sekolah kita saja" Maehara kembali mengusulkan sebuah ide.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tulis rumusnya di tangan yang tertutup jas. Berhubung jasnya lengan panjang jadi tidak akan kelihatan"

"Kedengarannya menyusahkan" komentar Isogai, masih berpegang teguh dengan prinsip 'tidak mencontek'-nya. "Menurutku itu lebih mencurigakan dibandingkan pura-pura mengambil pensil"

Maehara tidak kehabisan akal. Ia masih memiliki 1001 ide untuk mencontek. "Bagaimana kalau contekannya ditulis di atas meja?"

"Kita tidak boleh merusak fasilitas sekolah!"

Belum sempat Maehara menjelaskan idenya secara detail, Isogai langsung menentang habis-habisan. Karena terkejut, ia pun langsung membatu. Maehara manyun.

"Mae, apapun alasanmu aku tidak akan mau mencontek" tutur Isogai halus. "Aku ingin berusaha sendiri, meskipun aku harus dapat nilai jelek"

Maehara diam sembari mendengar nasihat dari sang sahabat. Yaa, begitulah Isogai Yuuma, yang selalu berada di dalam lingkaran kebaikan, sehingga diajak menyimpang sedikit pun ia tak akan pernah mau.

Maehara kehabisan ide untuk merayu Isogai.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Suara bariton Karma mengejutkan Maehara dan Isogai. Pemuda Akabane itu menatap dua sejoli di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Karma!" Isogai menyerukan nama si surai merah, bersamaan dengan secuil ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya. "Aku baru ingat"

"Hah?" Karma dan Maehara sama-sama bingung.

"Karma, kau pintar matematika kan? Tolong ajari aku" pinta Isogai. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik pelan almamater hitam Karma. Si ikemen tengah merajuk.

Karma menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Bukankah matematika-mu cukup bagus? Mengapa kau meminta bantuanku?"

"Aku belum mengerti materi polinomial. Ajari aku"

Melihat Isogai yang memohon seperti itu membuat hormon adrenalin Karma meningkat sedikit demi sedikit. Entah untuk alasan apa, tapi ia terpesona oleh ekspresi merajuk si ikemen.

"Baiklah" Karma menuruti permintaan Isogai. Mendengar itu, si surai hitam senang bukan main. "Kapan mau mulai belajarnya?"

"Hari ini, pulang sekolah"

"Baiklah" jawabnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Terima kasih, Karma" Isogai semakin senang. Kemudian si ikemen menolaeh ke arah Maehara, yang menampakkan ekspresi cemberut karena sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Mae, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak mau!" Maehara judes, entah karena ide menconteknya ditolak mentah-mentah atau cemburu melihat Isogai yang memelas kepada Karma. "Aku belajar sendiri saja"

"Yasudah, kalau tidak mau" Isogai terlihat tidak peduli. Ia berpikir percuma saja membujuk sahabatnya yang tengah menganggap enteng pelajaran matematika, yang notabene-nya pelajaran tersulit sepanjang masa. Lebih baik dibiarkan saja.

Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke arah Karma.

"Mohon bantuannya, Karma"

.

.

.

Di dalam gedung bobrok yang berhiaskan lembayung senja di atasnya, dua orang cerdas sedang asik bermain dengan soal matematika. Sudah 30 menit mereka melakukan aktivitas itu, tetapi enggan untuk menyudahinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti dengan cara bagi kurung ini?" tanya Karma memastikan.

"Sudah" jawab Isogai. "Hanya saja lebih mudah menggunakan cara horner"

"Yaa, aku khawatir gurita itu akan memberikan soal bagi kurung seperti ini, jadi kau juga harus mengerti"

Pucuk rambut di kepala Isogai mengangguk. "Aku akan latihan soal lagi di rumah"

Karma hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Manik tembaganya mengedarkan pandang keluar jendela. Warna jingga sudah menghiasi langit, serta gedung lama Kunugigaoka yang mulai berangsur gelap.

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja belajarnya. Besok kita lanjut lagi" usul Karma.

"Baiklah. Siapkan soal polinomial yang banyak"

"Oohh, kau sudah mulai sombong rupanya" ujarnya seraya menatap Isogai. "Kau ingin menyaingiku?"

Kedua tangan si ikemen dilambaikan, menandakan bahwa perkataan Karma barusan tidak benar. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin lebih menguasai materi ini"

Karma pun mengembangkan seringai jahilnya. "Kalau begitu, aku ada permintaan untukmu"

"Permintaan? Apa itu?"

"Besok aku akan mengasah kemampuan polinomialmu. Kalau saat tes nanti kau bisa menembus angka 90, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu"

"Hadiah?" seketika manik madu Isogai mengkilap. Sepertinya ketua kelas 3-E itu tertarik. "Aku mau. Kau akan memberikanku apa?"

"Rahasia" Karma menyelempangkan tasnya pada bahu sebelah kanannya. "Pokoknya aku akan kasih hadiah. Sekarang ayo kita pulang"

Isogai mengangguk antusias. Ia pun segera merapikan bukunya, lalu mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyusul si surai merah.

.

.

.

Bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka menjerit kesal. Akhirnya jam matematika telah datang. Saatnya mereka mengerjakan tes.

"Mae, kau siap?" tanya Isogai sebelum berpisah dengan si surai kecokelatan.

"Ya, aku siap" nada suara Maehara mulai melemah— malas.

"Aku akan kembali ke bangkuku" Isogai menepuk punggungnya pelan, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan murid absen dua puluh dua. "Jangan nyontek, ya?"

Maehara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, kemudian mendapati Koro-sensei yang tengah memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan tes matematika. Masukkan semua buku dan siapkan alat tulisnya"

Semua siswa kelas kancrit itu menuruti perintah wali kelas mereka. Setelah siap, Koro-sensei langsung membagikan lembar soal dan jawaban— dengan kecepatan Mach 20 tentunya.

Gurita kuning itu memberikan aba-aba hitungan mundur. Tiga... dua... satu...

"Kerjakan!"

.

.

.

Tes matematika telah selesa dilakukan. Setelah semua lembar jawaban terkumpul, Koro-sensei segera melesat pergi menuju Italy untuk membeli gelato kesukaannya (tak lupa ia mengoreksi lembar jawaban itu saat terbang). Kemudian ia akan menuju gedung utama dan memberikan salinan nilai tes matematika yang baru saja diselenggarakan.

Dan akhirnya Koro-sensei pun tiba di kelas 3-E.

"Sekarang, sensei akan membagikan hasil tes matematika kalian" ucap Koro-sensei sambil merapikan lembar jawaban yang ia genggam. "Bagi kalian yang memiliki nilai di bawah 60 harus mengikuti remedial. Selain itu..."

Mata bulat Koro-sensei memandangi seluruh murid kelas 3-E yang menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan dan khawatir akan nilai mereka— kecuali Karma. Kemudian frasanya yang menggantung ia teruskan.

"Selain itu, kalian harus memberikan sensei cemilan sebanyak 5 bungkus, satu orang"

Seluruh siswa buangan dari gedung utama itu menghembuskan napas kesal. Sial, mereka menjadi semakin khawatir saja.

"Cepat bagikan nilai tes kami, sensei!" Okano Hinata mulai mengamuk. Koro-sensei pun segera membagikan lembar jawaban murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu... Akabane Karma-kun?"

"Hmm?" Karma menyahut dengan gaya slengeannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau mendapat nilai 100 di tes matematika kali ini. Selamat!"

Karma segera menurunkan kedua kakinya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Dan diiringi dengan suara tepuk tangan yang hiruk pikuk itu, si surai merah melangkah menuju Koro-sensei untuk mengambil lembar jawabannya.

"Selanjutnya, nilai tertinggi kedua, dengan nilai 95. Selamat..."

Atmosfer di kelas bobrok itu kembali menegang. Hanya suara detak jantung masing-masing saja yang terdengar. Sampai akhirnya gurita kuning itu menyebut sebuah nama.

"— Isogai Yuuma-kun"

Lagi-lagi seluruh siswa heboh dengan menepukkan tangan mereka. Isogai melotot tidak percaya. Karma tersenyum menang, sedangkan Maehara memasang muka kecut yang menyiratkan rasa kesal sekaligus sedikit bahagia melihat sahabatnya mendapat nilai memuaskan.

Selanjutnya, Koro-sensei membagikan lembar jawaban itu sesuai dengan urutan absen. Dalam sekejap, gedung lama Kunugigaoka di warnai keributan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa kelas 3-E tengah bersiap-siap untuk menyantap bekal mereka. Akan tetapi, Maehara Hiroto masih berkutat pada lembar jawaban tes matematikanya yang tercetak angka 42 dengan bolpoin merah di pojok kanan. Tak lama ia pun bangkit dari bangkunya, menggiring kertas itu menuju Isogai.

"Mae, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Nilaiku buruk"

Isogai terkejut. "Apa kau belajar?"

"Aku belajar kok" jawabnya. "Bahkan aku mempersiapkan contekan rumus di kotak pensil. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara menggunakannya"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mencontek!" si ikemen menginterogasi. "Kau pasti tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh sehingga kau tidak paham bagaimana seharusnya rumus itu digunakan"

"Sepertinya begitu" kemudian Maehara menunduk dalam. "Aku menyesal"

Isogai mengusap surai kecokelatan sahabatnya dengan lembut dan perasaan empatinya. "Sudahlah, jangan sedih. Kau hanya harus remedial"

Maehara mematung mendengar nasihat yang meluncur dari bibir Isogai, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Lain kali kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh" peringat si ikemen, masih dengan tangannya yang mengelus surai sahabatnya. "Dan jangan mencontek"

Maehara mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Baiklah"

Sebuah suara langkah kaki dari belakang mengejutkan Isogai dan Maehara. Tak lama, sosok Akabane Karma yang sedang menyeruput susu kotak stroberi memasuki manik mereka berdua.

"Karma!" panggil Isogai.

Kepala merah itu pun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu dua hari yang lalu?"

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hmm? Apa aku pernah buat— aahh, yang itu?"

Isogai mengangguk. "Ya, yang kau bilang akan memberikanku hadiah jika aku dapat nilai 90" kemudian si ikemen mengulurkan tangannya yang tengah terbuka. "Mana hadiahnya?"

Karma menyeruput habis susu stroberinya sambil menatap telapak tangan Isogai yang putih. Sedangkan Maehara yang tengah bertanya-tanya sendiri hanya bisa memandangi mereka secara bergantian.

Karma menelan cairan merah muda yang berada di dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Detik berikutnya si surai merah menyeringai lebar. "Hadiahnya..."

Karma memegang telapak tangan terbuka Isogai yang terulur ke arahnya. Ia menggenggamnya, kemudian menariknya pelan sehingga tubuh Isogai sedikit bergerak. Kepala merah Karma mendekat ke arah wajah ikemen Isogai, dan CUP! Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Karma menyudahi adegan kisu yang ia lakukan bersama si ketua kelas.

"—ciuman"

Maehara menjerit histeris, merasa kalah dengan si setan merah. Isogai membelalak hebat, bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Sedangkan Karma malah pergi keluar kelas dengan tanpa permisi, masih dengan seringainya yang lebar.

Bibir Isogai sudah tidak suci lagi.

Maehara murka.

"SIALAN KAU, KARMA!"

Isogai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dadanya berdegup kencang karena terkejut dengan teriakan barusan.

"Mae, kau kenapa?" tanya Isogai. "Kau cemburu?"

"AkutidakterimaKarmamenciummu,Isogai" jawabnya cepat, tanpa ada jeda spasi. Giginya sudah menggertak. Maehara kalap.

"Tidak terima?" ulangnya. "Kau ingin dicium, Mae?"

Maehara menatap horor Isogai. Ia gagal paham dengan ucapan si ikemen. Maksudnya kalau Maehara menjawab 'ya' maka ia akan menciumnya, begitu?

Tuhkan, playboy kelas kecoa itu berharap!

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah jika saat remedial nanti kau mendapat nilai yang besar dan memuaskan" tawar si surai hitam. "Aku akan mengajarimu"

"Hadiah? Hadiahnya ciuman?" tanya Maehara (sok) polos.

"E-Entahlah" Isogai mendadak gugup. "Pokoknya rahasia. Sekarang ayo kita makan siang"

Tiba-tiba iris cokelat Maehara bergerak menyilaukan. Si cassanova tertarik dengan penawaran murid absen dua itu. "Mohon bantuannya, Isogai"

Sejak saat itu, Maehara Hiroto menjadi semangat belajar matematika. Ia mematahkan prinsip 'mencontek'-nya, lalu fokus berusaha mendapatkan nilai memuaskan karena hadiah Isogai telah menantinya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : gara-gara tugas suruh bikin lagu, dan kelompok saya bikin lagu tentang nyontek akhirnya saya pengen bikin fic tentang itu juga XD

Ngomong-ngomong, H- berapa minggu lagi ada event Yuumatopia ya? Pengen ikut(?) tapi gak tau apa-apa ;;;;(((((((

Terima kasih buat yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Minat untuk me-review?


End file.
